1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a skylight system for clay tile roofs and the like, and more particularly to a skylight system providing a simple and leakproof installation in such roofs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In co-pending U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 700,106, a novel standing seam roof skylight suitable for installing in a standing seam metal roof or in a shingle roof without the necessity of building a curb therefor is described. Curbs are used with skylights on sloping roofs to raise the plane of the juncture between the skylight and the roof above the plane of the roof to inhibit leakage, a major problem in the installation of skylights. However, the curb has several disadvantages including the cost to fabricate, and the tendency of debris to collect on the upper end of the curb. The standing seam skylight system described in the above-referenced patent application obviates the need for a curb construction yet places the joints above the plane of the roof to insure a leak-resistant installation.
When a skylight is to be installed in a roof using barrel-type clay tile, the standing seam system referred to is not suitable and, in the prior art, a curb has been required. The present invention is a modification and improvement of the above-referenced standing seam skylight system which permits a low cost, leakproof installation in a barrel tile roof without the necessity of construction of a curb.